Rage In Eden
right|250px Polish label specializing in dark ambient/neofolk/industrial/experimental/militaria. Originally the enterprise was called War Office Propaganda: The label owners Marcin Bachtiak and Robert Marciniak changed the name in June 2007 to Rage In Eden as a new chapter in the labels history. Contact Info: Marcin Bachtiak and Robert Marciniak WOP S.C PO BOX 17 78 - 210 BIAŁOGARD 2 POLAND info@rageineden.org Tel: 601 184 314 Sites: rageineden.org Catalog *Inner Vision Laboratory Insane Reality ‎(CD, Album) none 2007 *Outofsight Vodka Likes Smoke (The Damned Poets) ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 51 2007 *The Well Of Sadness In Our Last Times ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) RAGE 54 2007 *Rukkanor Deora ‎(CD, Album, RE) RAGE 55 2007 *Cold Fusion Report ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) RAGE 56 2007 *March Of Heroes March For Glory ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 57 2007 *Sect Great Desired Utopia ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 58 2007 *Across The Rubicon Elegy ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 59 2007 *Verbum Aevum ‎(CD, Album) WOP 43 2007 *Cold Fusion & Rukkanor Wunderwaffe ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE, Dig) RAGE 50 2008 *Cold Fusion & Rukkanor Wunderwaffe + New Apocalypse ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE, Dig + CD, Album, Ltd, Dig + Bo) RAGE 50 2008 *Cyclotimia Algorithms ‎(CD, Album, RE) RAGE 52 2008 *Ad Ombra Rites Of Genesis (Equinox Tremendum) ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 53 2008 *Haven A2982 ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 60 2008 *Cold Fusion And Rukkanor Silk Road ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 62 2008 *Compulsive Shopping Disorder In The Cube ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 63 2008 *Rukkanor Despartica - Face Two ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 64 2008 *Infestation Bastion Intouchable ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 65 2008 *Rukkanor Almetodhe ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd + Box, Ltd, Woo) RAGE 2009 *Aethere In Coma ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 61 2009 *Ad Ombra Magna Charta Illusorum ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 66 2009 *Rukkanor Requiem For K-141 Kursk ‎(CD, Album, RE, Ltd + Box) RAGE 67 2009 *Osoka Caustic Smoke ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 68 2009 *Sect Imperative ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 69 2009 *Analog Angel Dischord ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 71 2009 *Across The Rubicon Who Doesn't Listen To The Song, Will Hear The Storm (Album) 2 versions RAGE 70 2010 *Liyr Fragments Of Dust ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 72 2010 *Cold Fusion Rundfunktechnische Versuchsanstalt I (Comp) 2 versions RAGE 73 2010 *The Joy Of Nature The Empty Circle Part III - Anitya (Album) 2 versions RAGE 74 2010 *March Of Heroes Liberation (Album) 3 versions RAGE 75 2010 *Son Of Eris Kallisti ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 76 2010 *Ad Ombra Almost Eternity - Handmade Beliefs For The Nostalgic Lambs / Magna Charta Illusorum / Rites Of Genesis (Equinox Tremendum) ‎(Box, Comp, Ltd + CD, Album + CD, Album + CD, Album) RAGE 53 2011 *The True Will Triumph Of The Past ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 77 2011 *Outofsight And Hotel De Prusse Forgotten Taste Of The Province ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 78 2011 *Pale Roses Unveiled ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 79 2011 *Voidwork Basement/Kaos ‎(2xCD, Ltd, Woo) Rage 80 2011 *VoidWork Basement ‎(CD, Dig) RAGE 80 2011 *Liyr Sub Terra Inferis (Album) 2 versions RAGE 81 2011 *Cold Fusion Architecture (Album) 2 versions RAGE 82 2011 *Ad Ombra Almost Eternity ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 83 2011 *Sect Auctoritas (Album) 2 versions RAGE 84 2011 *Auswalht Paroxysm ‎(CD, Album) RAGE86 2012 *Antikatechon Chrisma Crucifixorum ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 87 2012 *Legionarii Europa Rex ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE88 2012 *Organisation Toth The Living Forces Of Evil (Album) 2 versions RAGE 89 2012 *Day Before Us / Nimh Under Mournful Horizons ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 91 2012 *Manasuna Breath Beyond ‎(CD, Album, Dig) RAGE 92 2012 *Harvest Rain Gentile Peasantry ‎(CD, Album) RAGE93 2012 *Legionarii Iron Legion ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE95 2012 *L'Effet C'Est Moi Il Sole A Mezzanotte ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAI90 2012 *Suveräna Vanguard ‎(CD, Album) RIE85 2012 *Dark Awake Epi Thanaton ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 94 2013 *Vir Martialis Hierophanie - Prelude To A War Of The Future ‎(CD, Album) RAGE 96 2013 *Nimh & Antikatechon Out Hunting For Teeth ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 97 2013 *Day Before Us Misty Shroud Of Regrets ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE98 2013 *I.R.O.N. Evolving (Album) 2 versions RAGE 99 2013 *Legionarii Disciples Of The State (Album) 2 versions RAGE 100 2013 *Auswalht Pagan Theory ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 101 2013 *Cold Fusion Rundfunktechnische Versuchsanstalt act ii - ORP Orzeł ‎(CD, Album, RE + Box, Ltd) RAGE102 2013 *Organisation Toth The Sword Of Creation ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 103 2013 *I.R.O.N. Re-Forge: Metalized, Mechanized & Upgraded ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 104 2013 *Satanismo Calibro 9 Typhon Rising ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 107 2013 *Antikatechon Woe Is The Reward ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 105 2014 *Horologium Labyrinthos ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) RAGE 106 2014 Links Discogs Категория:Label